


Sous les etoiles

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: john et lee observent les étoilespetit truc pour se remettre du final, yay
Relationships: John Parry/Lee Scoresby
Kudos: 6





	Sous les etoiles

Cette nuit la, Lee s’était réveiller a cause d’un légère secousse de son ballon

Il n’avait pas beaucoup sommeil, inquiet pour Lyra

Hester elle était encore endormie, remuant une patte dans son sommeil 

John quand a lui était parfaitement réveillé

Accouder au bord du ballon, il semblait observer les étoiles

Sûrement faisait il un rituel de shaman ou quelque chose, va savoir

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout à ces pouvoirs

Comme s’il avait lu dans ces pensées ce dernier lui répond

« Le ciel est magnifique, j’ai du dégager un peu de nuage pour regardez les étoiles, venez voir monsieur Scoresby ! »

L’aéronaute avait déjà passé des nuits à compter les étoiles filantes avec son daemon 

Mais c’était toujours aussi beau à voir même après tout ce temps

Il accepte l’invitation et se met à coté de son camarade de voyage pour regarder avec lui 

« Je suppose que les constellations doivent être différentes dans votre monde non ? »

« Un peu, j’avais promit de les observer avec mon fils un jour … »

« Je suis vraiment désolé… » dit Lee avec un regard compatissant

« Vous savez dans mon monde des gens on était dans les étoiles ! Et ont même était sur la lune !»

Lee avait l’air impressionner, lui ne pouvait pas aller aussi haut avec son ballon !

Mais les étoiles étaient déjà très jolies vu d’ici

La nuit était calme, pas de monstres des falaises ou de gens pour leur tirer dessus, du moins pour le moment, et le ballon volait paisiblement 

C’est alors que pendant que Lee et John avaient les yeux river vers le ciel, comme par magie, inconsciemment, leurs mains se joignent l’une a l’autre sur le rebord du ballon sans qu’ils ne le remarquent

Quand il s’en rend compte au bout de plusieurs secondes, Lee sursaute, tellement gêné qu’il a envie de sauter de la montgolfière en plein vol

« Ho je suis désolé monsieur Grumman ! Ce n’est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Je …» essaye t-il de s’expliquer, tout rouge, devant l’air surpris de Parry

Les yeux bleus du texan se plante alors dans ceux de son comparse, sentant alors dans le regarde de l’autre les sentiments qui avait fini par naître durant leur voyage sans qu’ils n’y fassent vraiment attention

L’explorateur passe alors doucement une main sur sa joue et redresse le chapeau qui tombe sur sa figure pour mieux voir les yeux de l’aéronaute qui sent son cœur accélérer 

Et après un instant d’hésitation ils échangent un doux baiser sous les étoiles 

Ils avaient l’impression de voler encore plus haut qu’ils n’étaient déjà 

Puis au bout de plusieurs secondes de bonheur ils se séparent en sentant le regard de leurs deux daemons qui s’étaient réveillés entre temps

Les ramenant à la réalité et leur rappelant leur objectif d’origine

Lee décide de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le petit sourire de son daemon lièvre 

«Bon et bien nous devrions y aller monsieur Scoresby, n’oublions pas que nous avons une mission à accomplir ! » lui rappelle alors son compagnon

Le soleil commençant doucement à se lever à l’horizon, ils échangent un dernier baiser et Lee se remet aux commandes de sa montgolfière 

Le ballon s’éloigne alors dans la lumière du matin


End file.
